1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a semiconductor device formed with layered semiconductor chips.
2. Related Art
In recent years a semiconductor device is required to be lightweight, thin, and short sized, and a high performance. In the semiconductor device such as a multi-chip package or the like, realizing high density interconnect, miniaturization of a logic chip and capacity increase of a memory is aggressively promoted.
As one corresponding medium coping with such requirements, it is tried that realizing high density interconnect or the like is achieved upon providing a through electrode on the semiconductor substrate. The Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-12618 discloses this kind of technology. As shown in FIG. 10, the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-12618 discloses the technology connecting a package substrate 17 with a buffer circuit via a terminal 16 and a terminal 18 while using an electrode 15 penetrating through a semiconductor substrate 12 from a rear surface of the semiconductor substrate 12, on which the buffer circuit that is connected to the semiconductor substrate 11 via a terminal 13 and a terminal 14 is integrated.